


BATIM - True Place

by eltigre221



Series: BATIM One-Shots [1]
Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Ending, Body Horror, F/M, Furry, Henry is pan, Ink Machine, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Unwilling Transformation, everyone wants his ass, has a poly relationship with everyone in the studio, i think, in second ending, ink henry, noncon, sexy looking henry, sexy slave, tentales, unwilling sex slave, very dark, willing sex slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: Long ago he was loved by everyone, now he's hunted like an animal, but can he find happiness again? Or is it all for naught?





	BATIM - True Place

**BATIM**

**True Place**

Henry grunted as he looked around the studio for the office relics to restart the Ink Machine. He doesn’t even know why he’s doing this. He was supposed to meet up with Joey, he sent him that telegram after all. But as he walked through the old studio and looked at his old work desk, rubbing the old and worn wood with a warm and sad smile. There were so many good memories here, along with a few sad and embarrassing and in between memories. The older man sighed and shook his head, there wasn’t much point in remembering the past now, it was lost forever; and now it was time to restart that machine. He only had to find his bottle of ink and it would turn on, hopefully.

He was about to leave his desk when he saw the ink sitting right there on his chair. “Odd, could’ve sworn that wasn’t here before.” Henry mused and picked up the ink and took it back to the pedestal room. He placed the ink where it was meant to go and saw that the pressure needed to be restored in order for the machine to turn back on.

“Wait, it was back in the viewing room,” Henry smiled and moved to go there, not noticing right away that something strange was going on around him. At least until he got to the viewing room and a Bendy cutout appeared behind the corner and when he got there, there wasn’t a single soul present. Then when he entered the room an old Bendy reel was playing, it was quite spooky. But this didn’t stop the old animator from pressing the flow button and allowing the ink to start spreading, including within the room he was in. He quickly left, but felt an unease as he left the room and moved back to the break room to flip the switch.

He didn’t even see as his inky footprints were merging together and soon creatures began to form. They followed Henry, but kept silent and out of sight, he was so beautiful, even in his old 57 odd years body. His hair was a bit shaggy and looked to be a mix of greying white and beautiful chestnut brown as it was when he was younger; his clothes were simple and mundane, but that would change. As he turned on the machine, everyone in the lower levels grinned, he was here, _he was here_ , **_he was here_ ** ! Their Henry has returned. Now to get him to be _perfect~_!

**BATIM-BATIM-BATIM**

Henry panted as he finished killing the monsters that had been attacking him, he hated hurting them. He hated hearing their cries of pain as they died, but it’s kill or be killed, at least that’s what it comes down to. He just wished it wasn’t like that, now that they were gone, he moved to sit in a band seat and catch his breath and felt someone looking at him. Glancing up, Henry saw a strange figure wearing the head of a Bendy cutout as a mask. They seemed to be made of ink and wearing pants… it didn’t make much sense, but at least they weren’t attacking him. After catching his breath, Henry left the music room and left to the only other place the second valve could be, in the entrance to the infirmary. He didn’t know that while he was going down there, the figure was moving to ambush Henry once he cleared the ink blocking the stairwell. He couldn’t let their Henry leave.

**BATIM-BATIM-BATIM**

Henry groaned as he started to wake up, that hit to the head really hurt and he doesn’t even know how long he’s been tied up for. Though that though came after hearing a hauntingly familiar voice talking to him. “Sheep, sheep, sheep, it’s time for sleep my little sheep.” The voice said in a cooing manner.

“Ugh, no, no, can’t sleep,” Henry grunted out as he looked up, he remembered that voice. It was Sammy Lawrence, sweet Sammy.

“Shh, it’s okay little sheep, perfect little sheep, all will be well soon.” He purred to Henry. “Our Lord and Master has waited oh so long for you,” he purred, reaching out to touch Henry only to pause and stop, as if waiting for something first.

Henry was confused, but moved forward, as much as he could, to allow the hand on his cheek, he’s missed being touched by people he trusts. Even if Sammy looked so different now, he didn’t care, he wants to be touched again. But the inky man moved his hand before Henry’s cheek could get too close.

“Not yet, my sweet sheep, our perfect little sheep,” He whispered and then spoke louder. “Our Lord wishes to ensure your perfection, now I must call to him, he will notice me, but even better, he will notice _you_.” Sammy purred and left the room to go and call for his Lord and Master, the two will be pleased, if only that he’s set up their Henry to go even deeper where he’ll become perfect.

**BATIM-BATIM-BATIM**

Henry panted as he stopped running from “Bendy” he was safe, wherever he was for now. But he can’t stay here forever. Grabbing a nearby can of soup to eat, Henry went through another door to keep moving and to get away from “Bendy”. As he moved into a storage area to hide something moved a bacon soup can, scaring Henry, and in an attempt to sound brave he said. “Hello? Who’s there? I know you're hiding, come out and show yourself.” He ordered but was nervous, he had no weapon and no way to defend himself.

Out from behind the corner, was the last toon Henry thought he’d ever see again, at least like this. “Boris?” He said in shock, before smiling and rushing forward to hug the wolf. He didn’t care if it was a trap, seeing such a friendly face Henry threw caution to the wind as he embraced the wolf. Oh he loves that he can hold someone from his past again and not be afraid. He didn’t see the shock on the wolf’s face as Henry hugged him tightly. As if afraid he’d disappear if he let go, ironically that’s how the wolf felt about the man before him. Scared that if Henry let go, he’ll leave them again.

They can’t let him leave, he’s barely been here two days, they needed more time to get the process done right. To keep him here, as he is meant to be.

**BATIM-BATIM-BATIM**

Two days later, Henry was tired, as he awoke from his rest, strange, he didn’t understand why he was so tired. He slept well, had a good amount of food the night before thanks to Boris finding more cans of Bacon Soup. Though it could be the events of his first days down here catching up with him. As he groaned and sat up, he didn’t notice some ink behind him was taking form and watching him silently as Henry moved to go find Boris.

The elder man smiled tiredly at the wolf, sitting at their little table enjoying his music while Henry went to check the door. They should get going. Staying in one place too long wouldn’t be a good idea. When he saw the handle was missing, Henry smiled softly, Boris probably took it.

“Hey buddy, you seen the lever for the door around here?” He asked, and then a violent coughing fit hit him. As if something was blocking his throat. Boris looked worried at that, but Henry waved him off. “I’m okay, just tired, I haven’t slept well the last two nights.” He told him softly. It was a lie, but easy enough to believe. “Now are you holding that lever hostage until I made you something to eat?” He asked and saw the smirk, but it was a worried one.

“Thought so, I’ll make you some soup.” Henry smiled and moved to do so, putting together three cans of soup for the wolf. Thankfully the cans were nearby as he put the soup in to boil, and once hot he’ll feed Boris and get that lever. It didn’t take long for the meal to cook, but Henry was feeling weak. He didn’t understand why, but he had to keep going.

**BATIM-BATIM-BATIM**

Henry coughed and grunted as he was facing off a massive wave of Searchers alone, he told Boris to keep a distance away for his own safety. Though his help would really come in handy right about now. But the more Henry took out the misshapen ink monsters the more tired he got and the harder it was to breathe. Soon there was only one Searcher left in the room, and something caught Henry’s attention, it was Boris, why was he here?

Henry was about to say something, when the final Searcher leaped at him, and he killed it, but the ink from the creature landed on him. It almost felt like it was weighing him down. But soon the man panted and in a bout of vertigo he lost his grip on his axe and it fell to the ground, Henry had also fallen to his knees thanks to this as well.

“Why… why am I so tired?” He wondered aloud and started to cough a lot, like there was some kind of fluid build up in his lungs. He coughed and soon hacking as thick globs of ink came pouring out of Henry’s mouth. He didn’t notice the ink atop his head getting thicker and starting to rise ever so slightly off his body.

He was on his knees as the ink flowed from his mouth like a small waterfall and beneath his body the ink formed a Pentagram, well a specific one that is. Different from all the other ones inside the studio. As this happened, Boris moved to pull a secret lever to summon everyone here. It was time!

**BATIM-BATIM-BATIM**

Everyone within the old and broken down studio grinned as they heard the sound of the alarm. It was time! He was becoming theirs! To say here forever, with them! Well not in the studio that is~.

**BATIM-BATIM-BATIM**

Henry coughed and felt like he was choking on the ink that continued to pour out of his mouth.Henry tried to cover his mouth, but it didn’t help. The ink just kept coming and coming. As it continued to pool around him, he didn’t notice Bendy and “Bendy” had both arrived in the room.

They walked up to the convulsing man, careful not to step upon the pentagram etching itself into the floor. Henry was coughing and trying to get the ink off of his body but he was really weak and couldn’t muster up any adrenaline to get himself moving.

“Hello Henry,” “Bendy” said to the changing human.

Henry moved in a panic and slashed at the ‘evil’ Bendy with a clawed inky hand. “Bendy” moved back, but his bowtie had been sliced in half. Henry was shocked at that and looked down at his hand with fear in his eyes.

“Heh, okay I deserve that after all those chases I’ve been giving you.” “Bendy” told the terrified old animator. Although his appearance was changing, turning back into the old familiar face of Henry’s best pal. Handsome and sharply angled face with a goatee looked back at Henry, with familiar eyes, no longer a handsome and deep chocolate brown of the past, but now a familiar inky black as deep as the ink pools within the studio.

“Wh-what ‘re y-.... J-Joey?” Henry asked as he looked up, and then violently coughed out even more ink.

“Easy Henry, the ink’s really takin’ to ya.” The voice of Bendy, the real Bendy, soothed the hurting male. But once he was done coughing he looked up, not noticing how much ink was climbing up his body.

“What… what d-did you do to me?” He asked, scared of what was happening, even after everything that’s already happened. The ink flowing over him, why? Why is this happening?

“We didn’t do anything Henry,” Joey said. “This is all the ink.” He gestured around him to the ink that was everywhere in the studio.

“Well, not completely, the spell choice for you was decided long ago,” Bendy confessed while the others watched on from behind them, safe from the circle as to not disturb Henry’s transformation.

“Wh-what?” Henry asked and coughed violently as more ink pooled out of his mouth and tried to climb back onto him.

“After you left, we couldn’t chance losing you again when you came back,” Joey told him sadly and looked like he wanted to reach forward and touch the hurting male. But he didn’t, as if something is stopping him from touching the male. “So we searched for just the right spell to ensure you’d stay with all of us.”

“Once we found it, the ink had taken it’s hold on the Studio and everyone in it,” Bendy sighed sadly. “We couldn’t go out and look for you, but we’d hoped that you would come back to us.”

Henry looked down at that, he’d wanted to, but circumstances prevented this from happening. He looked down at the ground, or rather the ink that was coming from him pool around his body and coating the floorboards.

“If… if you just wanted me back, why chase me? Try to kill me?” He asked, though his voice sounded rough due to the ink coating his throat.

“The deeper you go the more the ink effects you,” Joey said simply and gestured to the dark puddles of ink starting to grow bigger around Henry. Said man was looking quite terrified now. “Now that you’re deep enough, the ink has seeped in, you’re changing, becoming just like the rest of us, beings of ink.”

“I… I…” Henry started to say only to cough violently as organs came up and were being replaced inside by ink. His body almost completely covered in ink by now.

“Shh, it’s alright Henry, don’t fight it, just give in, live here with us, all of us, we’ve all missed you so much.” Bendy purrs out, his voice soothing and easing the pain of the changing human.

“Don’t you want that happiness again?” Joey whispered softly, hinting that it could be possible to have the life he once did, all he had to do was give in.

**ENDING 1**

Henry whimpered at that, it sounded so beautiful, being where he was loved once more. Being safe, the ink the piling up on his back, already coating his arms and chest and legs, only his face remained unchanged. “I… I’ll stay.” He whispered. There was nothing left outside the studio for him now.

Everyone heard that and grinned, _he’ll stay!_ _He’ll stay!_ **_Henry was going to stay!_**

Bendy and Joey beamed at that and both moved forward to touch Henry’s face before it disappeared beneath the ink. They whispered the final incantation and the seal glowed, sealing Henry’s fate. The man passed out shortly after the ink coated his face and the spell was completed, now it was time for them to take the moving ink home as it took form.

**BATIM-BATIM-BATIM**

It took two weeks for Henry to fully change into his new form, everyone had been worried that the spell had been done wrong; but as the days progressed and his body slowly took shape into the beautiful form they’d spent years perfecting, a fairly tall body with a lean build, well built chest, long legs that looked sinful, strong but gentle arms, hand well defined and smooth, ready to build up new callouses. And of course the first part that was easily agreed on, a nice sexy, perfectly carved ass, second easily agreed on after that was a nice thick cock.

Soon once the two weeks were done, Henry began to wake, he was groggy and uncertain of what was doing on. Until the memories came back to him. The studio, the Ink Machine, Bendy, Boris, Sammy, the ink consuming him, seeing Joey, all of it came back. He rubbed his face and gasped at his hand, it was a greying white color now, signifying that he was an ink creature now, but what was more surprising was that his fingers looked longer now and looked almost feminine soft.

“How much has changed?” He wondered aloud and got up, not noticing a comedic black bar was hiding his ass cheeks and cock. He found a mirror and saw how different he looked. So much younger, with a more toonish look to him, but still appearing human. Although the more feminine look was different, it’s just something he’s going to have to adapt to.

“Henry, you’re awake,” a voice said behind him and he turned to see Alice, only she looked like she did in the past and not before when he arrived in the Heavenly Toys area of the studio. When she looked monstrous.

“Alice, I,” he tried to say.

“Shh, it’s okay, Allison didn’t know you like we do, but she agreed to help, in order to be freed from her body.” Alice explained and moved closer to the naked former human. “You look amazing,” she hummed happily.

“Ah, where… where is everyone?” Henry asked the angel.

“Waiting for you,” she told him. “We all want to play with you, before going out and showing you off to the neighborhood.”

“Neighborhood?” He asked as Alice took his hand and escorted him out of the bathroom and deeper into the strange temple-like building. There were ink people walking around and all of them touched Henry, though not in inappropriate places, well yet anyways. They all seemed familiar though, like they had been Searchers.

“Henry! Yer up!” Boris grinned happily at seeing his friend alright and looking amazing. He ran forward and hugged the the ink human.

“Come on Boris, we need to get him to the room,” Alice smiled at her wolf friend.

The wolf nodded happily and took Henry’s other hand and they escorted him to a beautiful room decorated with millions of pillows on what could only be described as an emperor size bed. There were so many colors in the room too, it made the black and white creatures stand out in there.

“Ooh, he’s awake,” Bendy purrs as they entered. He was sitting on one of the pillows on the bed.

“Oh Henry, you look perfect,” Susie smiled as she came into the room wearing only some silky lace. She looked the same as the day Henry left for war. Beautiful and gentle, with a sweet smile to match.

“Agreed, though why is he wearing a black bar over his crotch?” Wally asked as he came in, he was younger than the others but looked the same as he did when Henry left. Same as Susie. Although he was only wearing a pair of briefs and a pentagram necklace when he came in.

“I just hope it comes off.” Sammy said as he came out wearing boxer shorts and his Bendy mask.

“Really you’re still wearing that?” Norman asked as he came in, completely naked and his old ‘head’ under his arm.

“Oh leave him be Norman, after all, now isn’t about Sammy, it’s about Henry.” Joey said as he came in, a very please smiled on his face when he saw Henry looking amazing and walking about now. He looked even more amazing than they’d imagined he’d be once changed.

“Hmm now the question remains, who gets first dibs,” Bendy grinned at the thought. They’d all get their turns, but ooh did they all want it now. They’ve waited so long.

“I think Joey should,” Alice said.

“Agreed, it was his letter that brought our Henry home.” Wally said.

The others accepted as Henry blushed, and yelped when Boris peeled off the black bar on his ass and unceremoniously threw it at a wall where it stuck. He yelped again when Alice peeled off the one from his cock and threw it at the opposite wall, again where it stuck to the surface. Joey was in front of him once they did that and placed a strong but gentle hand on his face, he didn’t say anything, he only leaned forward and kissed his oldest and dearest friend. He’s missed this, missed kissing these lips.

Henry moaned softly into the tender kiss, he’s missed this.

They made out for a few minutes, before Joey began pulling Henry towards the bed, where the others were sitting and would be enjoyably watching, until it was their turn with their Henry. Preparing him was quite easy, and enjoyable, since they can create ink, a little gift from Bendy, it was used as lubricant for their fun. It wasn’t that ‘kinky’ for Joey and Henry, but it didn’t matter that would come soon enough.

Next, after Henry and Joey climaxed, was Alice and Susie, they wanted to share Henry for their ‘first’ times with him. The old animator wasn’t too sure, but agreed, he couldn’t say no after all, they’ve been wanting this for a long time coming.

The girls took Henry for quite the ride, both riding him and entering him, another little gift from being made of ink. Suffice to say Henry was a moaning mess when the girls were done with him. He even needed a break before Wally and Norman could have their shared turn. Not that they minded, taking care of Henry was the second best part of having him back, first is getting to play with him.

Norman and Wally had Henry tied up to where his arms were behind his back and imobile and his legs spread wide, but bent at the knees and tied up so they can’t move, he was ready for some nice fat cocks to enter him. Along with a nice little cock ring on his thick member to keep him from coming too soon. They took their time, and ended up coming twice each before taking pity on Henry and allowing him to come and rest from being tied up for two and a half hours.

Sammy was next and took his time soothing Henry’s body of the ‘wounds’ he received. He’ll enjoy a nice change of pace, such as laying back on the silk cushions, as Sammy rides that nice thick cock of Henry’s. Oh both loved the change of pace, sure it’s nice being bottom, but sometimes it’s even more enjoyable having a power bottom like Sammy take you for an intense and steamy ride.

Next up was Boris, and the sweet and gentle wolf, was the second wildest in bed. Taking Henry in three different positions, including classic doggy style. He left bites all over Henry’s skin, ooh not that the old animator minded, Boris’ teeth felt strangely good as they sunk into his inky flesh. Not deep enough to cause Henry to bleed of course, but enough to leave plenty of marks that will not disappear for several days. Once the wolf was done, it was time for the Demon to claim his long awaited prize.

Henry was panting as he rested against the pillows, waiting for Bendy to begin. He was getting tired, although he was surprised at how long it took for him to get tired. They’ve been at this for nearly eight hours now.

Bendy grinned as he moved to lay above Henry on one of the many pillows and used his ink, to play with the old animator. Creating long thin and thick tentacles to move over Henry’s body. Stroking him, rubbing his nipples and other parts of his body, a few moving to wrap tightening around the wrists and ankles to ensure a nicely ‘traped’ little sex slave. Henry moaned at the sensations of the tentacles touching him, Bendy hasn’t even moved, loving the sight of Henry coming undone with nothing more than his inky appendages touching and bringing him to climax over and over again.

“B-Bendy please, more,” Henry moaned out as he was lifted up and the ink demon moved over so he could enjoy this better. The tentacles were stroking Henry’s still hard cock, moving all over his body, and especially one was preparing his tight ass for something much bigger.

“Ooh, Henry, waited so long ta hear ya beg fer this,” Bendy hummed happily as he removed the tentacle up Henry’s ass and replaced it with his own long and thick cock.

Henry moaned loudly at that and came undone as the demon fucked him. Mouth opened wide from pleasure, drool falling down his chin and making him look absolutely sinful as he laid there in the air.

Everyone watching moaned softly at the sight of Henry like this. He looked so perfect, coming over and over again while Bendy cums twice. “Ah, such a good slut Henry, so good.” Bendy praised as he lowered the tired man down onto the bed so he can rest finally. “Sleep, we’ll explain what’s going to change in the morning.”

Henry hummed and slept as Bendy said that. He could get used to a pampered life like this.

“He’s all ours now,” Alice hummed her theme song happily.

“Indeed, after thirty years,” Norman agreed and moved to grab a blanket for Henry to enjoy.

“It will be such fun to play with him whenever we wish to,” Sammy hummed.

“Just like we did years ago,” Wally nodded and moved to grab his clothes.

“I just hope he likes the outfits we made for him.” Susie said in worry.

“He will, don’t worry Susie, Henry always did have strange tastes.” Joey smiled and moved to sit next to his oldest and dearest friend.

“And he’ll remain our sex slave, right Bendy?” Boris asked while looking at the sleeping male as he put a blanket over Henry.

“Yes,” the demon grinned. “He will remain ours. Our sex slave, our Henry, he’s been such a naughty little mate keeping away from us. But no more, he can never leave now, the spell ensures it, as well as us reminding him of the best times of his life.”

The others nodded and grinned. Henry was there’s now. Now and forever more. He may have come to the old studio for a visit, but he’s staying down here in hell within their ink temple, forever.


End file.
